H-a (Franchise)
This is a franchise based on Hero's Adventures. Nov. 28th, 2014. Hero's Adventures (2014) Main article: Hero's Adventures. Hero's Adventures is an series that was released in August 2014. The series ran through August 15th, through August 24th, 2014. The series was set for a release in the start of September 2014. Specials were set for a release in the middle of September but the release was changed when the specials were developed near August's end. The series had the 2002 year where Tom and his friends go to school and learn the basics of acrabatics. Hero's Advenures is the re-boot and prequel to T-o-s (Cs). Main article: The Hero's Videos. The Hero's Videos is second series based on the Hero's Adventures show. Plot: The series setting is 1 month after Tom and his friends go to school at Hero's University. In photo city Tom and his friends go on adventures across their planet to solve misteries. By: Roc. Kyle and Max (2014) Article: Kyle and Max. Kyle and Max was set for a release during November 2014 but the series cancelled by the writing of new articles. The series will be released on December 6th, 2014 on R-u. A fancy named for the series is Long Behold Kyle. The show's setting is 2004. By: Roc. Anita and Trena Main article: Anita and Trena. Anita and Trena is an upcoming movie. The release was set for near November 2014's end but it was changed to February 11th, 2015. The movie's setting in 2005. Plot: The movie revolves around Anita and Trena enjoying life. But when Trena is affected by the Freezies Anita must save her. Anita and Trena Series Main article: The Anita and Trena Series. An comp. series called Anita and Friends was set for an release when January 2015 began. According to Tim and Joardan being made the series was cancelled. Tim and Joardan will still be made. On Jan. 18th, 2015, Anita and Friends was re-thought to be made. Scripts will be written on Feb. 5th and Feb. 12th, 2015, filming will start on Feb. 17th, 2015. The series will take place 1 month after Anita and Trena. By: Roc. Tim and Joardan Main article: Tim and Joardan. Tim and Joardan is an upcoming p-g-i/ live action movie that was set for an Nov. 30th, 2014 on Youtube. The release is now set for March 1st, 2015 release on R-t (Roc's Movies). The movie's setting is January 2006. The movie's plot displays Tim wishing to be an human man, he finds an photo with an lightbulb on it that grants wishes. When Photo City is affected, Tim and his friends must create an potion that transforms Tim back into an toy and his friends back to their human forms. The potion must also set Photo City to it's original design before the effects become perminet. By: Roc. Dec 14th, 2014. New spin-off Another spin-off called Jake and Rabbit was set for an December 2014 release on Youtube. The release was then re-sheduled for January 2015. Due to comp. over use elimanation the series is now set for an January 2017 release on Roc's Videos. The series would've been an movie. The series has another title Ben and Ned. The movie would've have an series which would've will have 6 seasons. The movie will be released on January 10th, 2017. The production will start during February 7th, 2014. The movie will then be released on Roc University on January 10th, 2017. The series was then cancelled. Hero's Adventures Movie Main article Hero's Adventures is set for an April 9th, 2015 release on Roc's Videos. Puss in Boots, Sheriff Woody, Tyshean, and Isaiah Ryan will star in the movie and their charectars are Tom, Jaylin, Jeff and Marvin. Aunt Jean will Tinisha in her mascted form and Rachel Williams will play Tinisha. Ms. Fof-rich will play Anita in her mascoted form and be voiced by Layla Ryan. Ms. Kuttteh will play Trena in her mascoted form and voice her. Quianna Hall will play Kiana in her live form and mutated form and Patience Williams will voice her. The movie will be released on Jan. 1st, 2017 on Roc's Videos. Jan. 18th, 2015. 10th, Show Main article: Pre-heroes on Earth. A sixth show was titled Hero's in the House (aka Tom and Friends) was set to be released in July 2015. The release was then changed to June 2017 but The Hero's Job will be made. The release was then set to it's original shedule July 2015.Computer over-use will be eliminated. The series Hero's in the House was set for an Jul. 20th, 2017 release on Roc's Videos. Dec. 14th, 2014. By: Roc. On Jan. 18th, 2015 the series was re-titled Pre-heroes which is set for an Jan. 1st, 2017 release on Roc's Videos. Category:ArdamanNet